


family doesn't abandon family;

by bloodynargles



Series: bloodwork of tragedy; [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: (can we have a hella for beta team beating tex pls), F/M, FUCK, Gen, also im fucking leaving wyoming pls, fUCK WHERE DID THIS COME FROM I, finally making a series with a timeline though, i don't kno w???????? where this came from?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kill off one and not expect the other to retaliate? Oh how you've fucked yourself, dear Director.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Shut up. I know what you'd say - you could have sent me your coords, i could have saved you, all of that bullshit. Just listen to me, ok? Everything's gonna be alright, Arie. You're gonna get out of this alive and i have to die for that to happen. Got it? You just have to listen to me. you're my sister, my twin, we shared the same womb. You're gonna know im dead long before this transmission comes through. If you're not prepared by then, which, i know you are, cocky piece of crap, then get your ass up and put on your amour, Arizona.

We're going hunting."

" - in short, after you've wiped it all.. Run. Run as far as you can. Use Ariette, use Mu and Nu, use Evangeline. Just get the fuck out of there and when you come back, dear sister, come back guns blazing. ...Well, as far as you can get with knives. Make sure you get Ala and Iowa out of there, Michigan can take care of Wisconsin. You with me, 'Rie?

I really fucking hope you are, because right now i need you to be. I really do, Ariette.

Stay safe, little one."

 

Her breath hitches slightly, as she looks around the hangar, the image of New Jersey laughing with Iowa after a mission ingrained in her mind. To think that that wasn't so long ago...

 _Before_ they left Mex to _die_.

Kill off one and not expect the other to retaliate? Oh how you've fucked yourself, dear Director.

-

She was royally fucked. Of _course_ Alpha team was at his disposal. But she got the others out, got Alabama and Iowa to a correction facility on the edge of one of the last cities they were in. Michigan took Wisconsin with him after some heated discussion, - he'd wanted to stay, try and get her out of this scratch free - she couldn't bring them down with her.

They were her teammates, her _friends_ , she wasn't going to sacrifice their lives for something as stupid as this. New Jersey had been injured in a previous mission, she was innocent in all of this - they wouldn't spin the 'her team killed her for leverage' web. They'd tell her things that weren't true, corrupt her until she was their puppet, just like every member of Alpha.

Beta team were just too far down the list to corrupt until they were mindless puppies, weren't they?

Well, they _tried_. Too bad AI take the side of the head they are actually _in_ , regardless of manipulations. They put Mu and Nu inside her head and attempted to make her dance for their little show, gave her her sister, - took her _away_ \- gave her a place to fit in, a _family_.

She won't let her family die for their little show. For Project Freelancer to progress any further - anyway, she could _take_ Texas.

-

Family doesn't abandon each other, not when there's a team against one person. No matter how many AI said person has to their disposal. Creep up to the sniper when he's not paying attention to his trackers, which, he _really_ should. Take him down and watch for the other one, there's always another. Knock out the hacker when he's watching for intruders. _Hm_. Distract the brute by harming his friend, a shot in the arm must really hurt. Sneak past him while his back is turned, should really watch the shadows, y'know. Watch the deceiver from afar, he knows his place. The sunshine state is loyal, but easily swayed. The second Dakota proves a challenge, tries too hard, doesn't watch her back. Gets double teamed, something about _paying attention_ and _trackers_ echoes in their heads. Brute against brute? No. Heard he had a nasty neck wound. How about a fresh one?

Family doesn't abandon family, and to Alpha team, _Texas_ isn't family.

-

Mex would know where the bitch was, would be yelling in her ear about checking her 6 o'clock, telling her to back off before its too late.

 _Mex isn't here_.

Texas isn't the only one who can cloak, seem invisible to the outside world - but she doesn't know that. A flash of cyan comes from the side of her and Arizona unholsters her pistol and shoots Carolina point blank. A mumbled 'sorry' getting lost in the woman's yell of pain. She takes a few steps and then stops, the silence almost overwhelming, looks back at Alpha's leader as she lays, incapacitated, on the hard concrete ground. "Damnit." Ala's voice reverberates through her, 'family doesn't abandon family, Ari' and she almost yells in frustration. Because they weren't supposed to be here, they were supposed to lead lives, _civilian_ lives. Not come to aid her in a suicide mission. She opens a com channel and lets the white noise burst through her ears, a frustrated huff exiting her mouth. Holsters her pistol and waits for the invisible mass to tackle her, when it does, she'll be ready. She always is.

 _Cocky little piece of crap_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu i'm going to murder all of you with feels

Texas runs to tackle her to the ground, push her down beside Carolina, beat her until she's immobile, put a bullet in her head - but her target disappears into thin air before her outstretched fingers can touch the red plated armour.

North Dakota wakes up first, his hands still on his rifle, head lay against the roof of a nearby building. He scopes into the cyan mass on the ground, switches to movement on the left, a knife flying through the air. A high definition action reel. The male Dakota hears the female yell of pain, sees Texas' flash of black armour before she cloaks again, goes to move - only to look up to Alabama pointing a shotgun in his face. "Where do ya think you're going, mister?"

-

Lucky shot. _Almost_.

A voice comes over the com, and Ala's southern accent laces through it. A bullet races past her helmet, leaving a scratch on the side, and Arizona pulls her baby from its cradle against her side, the blade catching the light of a spotlight nearby. She turns around, a black soldier behind her, and uncloaks herself, Mex running through her battle tactics echoing through her head. A small, trembling voice comes from in there, "You are going to let him out?" but its soon consumed by Mu's dark, rumbling growl. _We start now_.

-

Washington's eyes open to Maine's arm splayed across the ground in front of him, and an immediate panic runs through his veins, the pain of his arm only now coming into play. He barely notices a forest green agent watching from across the way, a military standard issue gun in his hands, his grip steady - trained gunman. Michigan's smirk can practically be heard.

South Dakota is halfway to her brother when the barrel of a gun presses against her temple, Wyoming's hard stare nothing short of determined. "Wyom-" The brit snarls and increases pressure.

Carolina warily watches Tex put up a fight from her position on the concrete, and lets the thought slip into her head that they'd been outsmarted by the team below them - but then, as if to contradict herself, a thought pops up about Arizona's endurance, and the cyan agent sighs. Texas didn't stand a chance.

-

Arizona blocks the other's attempts to get the knife out of her hand, kicks Texas' gun from its holster and elbows her in the face, serving a roundhouse kick to her chest and sends the agent flying back a few feet. She can't say the other didn't get a few punches on her - but as she took Tex's legs from under her, catching her mid fall and sending a knee into her back, earning a yell of pain and a crack of bone, she couldn't help but wonder if Agent Texas knew what she was, or if Connie died in vain.

Texas jumps up from her grip and turns to face her, but as she lifts her arm in an attempt to get a shot at Arizona, she unintentionally reveals a weak spot. Ducking, Arie pulls her smaller knife from its place in her inner arm and barrels into the other agent, pressing the knife into her side, deep enough to cause bleeding, not enough to kill. The red agent cocks her head at the other on the floor, and places a well aimed kick to her side, where the wound was, forcing the black armoured agent into a fetal position, before loading the practice rounds into her pistol and firing two shots at the soldier, making sure she _stayed_ there.

She walks away and there's tears running down her cheeks from Mu's constant trauma, but they can't see that. So she holds her head up high and twiddles her small knife between her fingers. She can feel eyes on her back, but this is the last time. Alpha team may still stand, but she cuts the com channel and the soft humming of Nu numbs her throbbing head.

Iowa's confused look follows her out the door, and she mumbles a goodbye when he's out of earshot, her ragged breaths tearing through her lungs. Somewhere in the back of her mind she can recall North's head turned her way, and the tears fall harder, because this was more than a desertion.

This was a _betrayal_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dID IT HAPPEN? ARE YOU DEAD? DID I SEND YOU TO OBLIVION?

**Author's Note:**

> this was unexpected?????????? i swear it was just a mix at first i swear. sHE SHOT CAROLINA IN THE FOOT I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO STRESS THIS.


End file.
